More Than An Illusion
by JeSs04182
Summary: Are Lily's feelings for James more than an illusion? They sure do feel like it...
1. Intros, Sneezes, and Heads

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few new characters!! Please- no one sue me.  
  
A/N: Ok- I am brand new at this so give me some time to warm up! Lol  
  
"LILY! YOU HAVE AN OWL!"  
  
This was what woke up young Lily Evans, a brilliantly redheaded girl with stunning green eyes and fair skin. Lily looked at her clock.  
  
"8 AM!? Who in the bloody hell is sending me an owl this early?" thought Lily. "Seriously! It couldn't be Candice, Nicole, or Grace... There's no way any of them would be awake this early, especially on a Saturday!"  
  
You see, Candice, Nicole, and Grace were Lily's best friends, and were in the same year as Lily at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily didn't get to spend as much time with the girls as she used to, but soon that would all change. In a little less than a month, Lily would be back on the Hogwarts Express, to the school that she missed so much, for her 7th and final year.  
  
Candice Grant was a very studious, hard-working witch. She had long, wavy, almost bleach-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. All the guys said that they liked her for her mind, but the girls knew that it was her looks that pulled in every single one. Not that she didn't have a great personality, quite the contrast. She was friendly and humorous, like the other three girls. It was just that she took her studying a little too seriously. (A/N: Think a pretty and popular Hermione.)  
  
Nicole Hilt was almost the complete opposite of Candice, with her short, jet-black hair and her dark brown eyes. She was almost always the life of the party. Grades didn't mean a thing to her, but she passed all of her courses because her three friends couldn't bear the thought of life at Hogwarts without her. She was pretty popular with the guys, but never found one that interested her too much. Call her a flirt if you will, but she lived for fun!  
  
Grace Adamson was a pretty girl with mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was smart, but didn't get top grades like Candice. She also liked to party, just not quite as much as Nicole. She was just stuck between the two extremes. As far as guys went, she was shy. And I mean S-H-Y. Sure there were plenty that liked her, but her shyness took over...  
  
As Lily emerged from the depths of her bed, she pondered the sender of the owl even more. "Hmm... what about the Marauders? Sirius- HECK NO! He's still passed out from staying awake until 5 in the ruddy morning... Remus- I doubt it... I heard from him two days ago... Peter- I never hear from Peter... but maybe... James- what in the bloody hell would that prat be writing to me for? Forgiveness for his egotistical sins? ...Maybe..." Lily smiled at the thought.  
  
The Marauders were a group of handsome, popular guys. They liked nothing more than to prank Slytherins, or anyone else for that matter. They were the guys that every girl in every year of every House of Hogwarts longed for.  
  
Sirius Black was pretty much the epitome of a guy to most girls. He had black hair that was sooo tempting to run your fingers through, and dazzling, dark eyes. He was the heart breaker. He was naturally gorgeous and had the best body of any 7th year male. (A/N: I LOVE SIRIUS... I wish he were mine! Lol!)  
  
Remus Lupin was an awesome friend to anyone. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Girls found Remus "cute", as opposed to Sirius' "fine". He was rather tall and skinny, but still attractive. He was very smart but definitely loved to prank more than study.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was... well, not exactly Marauder material. He was short and rather pudgy, and he was not close to having the brains of the other Marauders either. He wasn't as close with the other guys as they were with each other, but he was still found helping prank those filthy Slytherins.  
  
Last, but CERTAINTLY not least, was the infamous James Potter. He had the messiest, sexiest black hair. He also had brilliant blue eyes framed by glasses. He was a god on the Quidditch pitch and the whole god thing followed him everywhere else too. Girls adored him, guys wanted to be him, and everyone worshipped him. Everyone but Lily Evans, that is.  
  
Lily and James didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. It all started on their first trip to Hogwarts. James wasted no time. As soon as he stepped onto the train, he knew he would prank someone. And that unlucky someone just happened to be Lily. For some strange reason, Lily saw nothing funny about a load of dungbombs in her hair.  
  
Lily got dressed and headed down stairs to see whom the owl was from.  
  
"Morning mum," said Lily.  
  
"Good morning flower. Your letter is on the table next to Petunia." Petunia was Lily's awful Muggle sister. Petunia looked awfully disgusted to have Lily so close to her breakfast.  
  
"Get away from my food, Freak. I don't want you contaminating it!" Petunia screamed.  
  
"Ohh I'm sorry," said Lily, in a fake sympathetic tone. "I didn't mean to- ACHOO!"  
  
Petunia pushed back her chair and ran to the bathroom yelling "I'LL BE IN THE BATH!" while Lily smiled to herself. "The fake sneezing always does it to her..."  
  
Lily then moved toward the piece of parchment on the table. She was shocked to see the Hogwarts emblem on it. "I didn't even think of Hogwarts!" Lily thought to herself. "I think it's just the book list, Mum, no big deal..." Then she opened the seal and heard the distinct clatter of metal on wood. Lily looked down and saw her shiny new Head Girl badge staring up at her from the table below. She squealed. "MMMMUUUMMMM! I'M HEAD GIRL! I'M HEAD GIRL!"  
  
"Congratulations dear!" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Where's Dad?" Lily asked, looking around for a sign of her father.  
  
"He had to go to work early this morning, hun," replied Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans worked at a Muggle post office and was often called to work earlier than expected. "Does it say who you will be working with this year?"  
  
Lily looked down at the letter in her hand and thought that there had to be some mistake. "James Potter..."  
  
--------------  
  
Okay... this is my first story so please REVIEW and tell me what you think!!  
  
-JeSs- 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few characters!! Please, don't sue me!  
  
So far I have 2 reviews! Lol!  
  
Charmergirl07- I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!! Thanks!  
  
Tinkerbellhp07- Thanks darlin! I love you, Mel!!  
  
Everyone should go check out Like Magic by Tinkerbellhp07!! She has 3 chapters up right now! And they're great!  
  
The last month of Lily's summer vacation flew by, but Lily had no complaints at all. Sure, she was leaving her mother and her father, who she loved dearly, but she was going to Hogwarts, the place she considered home above anywhere else. As she lay in her bed the night before she was to leave for school, she thought about how this upcoming year would be so much better than the rest. Well for one, she was a 7th year... a highly popular 7th year at that. AND she was Head Girl. That had to add something extra to her year. Then she remembered with whom she would be sharing the Head duties. James Potter. Of all people! James- the one that thinks himself worthy of all praise, James- the stuck up snobby jerk, James- the biggest, adorable prat ever!! WAIT! She did not just think of James as adorable...  
  
"LILY! Get a grip on yourself! It's Potter! Despicable, no good, rotten Potter!" Lily said aloud to herself. Then she sighed. "HE IS CUTE! THERE'S NO DENYING IT!" But there's nothing bad about finding someone attractive is there? He's still that awful James Potter kid.  
  
Lily's alarm clock went off at 8 o'clock on the morning of September 1. She jumped out of bed, eager to reach platform 9 and ¾. "I'm going home! YEAH! I'm going home! YEAH! I'm going home! YEAH!" Lily continued this chant all the way down to the dining room, where she pulled her mother and father into a hug. "Mum," she said. "Dad, I'm going to miss you both so much!" Then she kissed Mr. and Mrs. Evans on the cheek and sat down to enjoy her breakfast of waffles and eggs. Her parents beamed at her before retreating to the living room. As Lily was putting syrup on her waffles, Petunia stumbled sleepily into the dining room. At the sight of her sister alone in the dining room, Petunia tried to run for it, but Lily, being in her great mood, called her sister back.  
  
"C'mon Pet! It's the last meal we'll eat together in a long time!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"NO! How do I know you won't... you know..."  
  
"Curse you!" Lily screamed as Petunia ran from the room.  
  
Lily sighed. "I only wanted to sneeze on her food one last time before I left..."  
  
Lily finished her breakfast and headed upstairs to get ready to head to King's Cross. After getting out of the shower and drying her hair, Lily headed to her closet to pick out her clothes. "Hmm..." Lily thought to herself. "Which outfit would make the Marauder's heads spin?? This one looks good." Lily picked out black slacks and a green top that matched her eyes. Just after she finished applying her lip-gloss and mascara, Lily heard her mother's voice ringing up the stairs.  
  
"Lillian! We're leaving in ten minutes!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Lily called back. She gathered her remaining things and headed down stairs to meet the rest of her family.  
  
The car ride to King's Cross took almost an hour. Lily was stuck in the back seat with Petunia, but she didn't really care. It was just an hour and then she would be back where she belonged, at Hogwarts, with her friends.  
  
Petunia stayed in the car while her parents saw Lily onto the platform. They, being muggles, couldn't get onto platform 9 and ¾. "Oh Lily! I am going to miss you! Write me any time you need to! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Mum," Lily replied, giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Congratulations again on becoming Head Girl, flower," Mr. Evans said.  
  
"Thanks dad. I'll miss you." Lily hated leaving her parents. They were always so hard to leave!  
  
As soon as Lily passed through the barriers between 9 and 10, she felt hands around her waist. "SIRIUS! GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" she yelled when she turned around.  
  
"Hold on, Lily," Sirius said as he spun Lily around. "I like this outfit... this is nice... this is much better than the school uniforms..."  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing to young Ms. Evans here?" a voice said from behind them.  
  
Lily stopped. She knew that voice. It belonged to none other than...  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Sirius yelled. "I've missed you, Prongs ole buddy! Now, if you walk with me this way, I would like to tell you about some the pranks I've been thinking of while being locked away in my room all summer..."  
  
"Hold that thought, Padfoot. I haven't said hello to Ms. Lillian yet." James replied.  
  
"Oh Lord. Doesn't he get the fact that I don't like him?" Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Lily," James said suavely, "Hello. Did you have a nice summer?"  
  
"Yeah it wasn't bad," Lily answered.  
  
"Well that's good." James replied.  
  
"Well, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find Candice, Nicole, and Grace."  
  
As Lily walked off, she heard James say, "I'll see you on the train, Evans."  
  
Two minutes into the searching of her friends, she came upon Remus. He looked tired and worn. Lily remembered that the full moon was three nights ago.  
  
"Hello Remus," Lily said.  
  
"Hello Lily-love," replied Remus, as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lily questioned.  
  
"I've been better. How was your summer?"  
  
"Pretty good. Sirius and Potter are over there," Lily said, pointing to where she just was. "If ya'll want good seats you should probably go find a compartment. I'm going to look for the girls, then we'll be in there too."  
  
"Yes, Head Girl, ma'am," said Remus, before turning away.  
  
"Wait!" Lily called after him. "How did you know I made Head Girl!?"  
  
"Prongs told me," Remus said without looking back at her.  
  
"Soo... Mr. Potter has been talking about me!? Ugh! I can't stand him!" Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily found her friends about five minutes later. They were all together and looking for Lily, but Lily found them first. There was a multitude of screams and giggles and congratulations.  
  
"Lily, I like this sexy look you have going on!" Nicole said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Yeah so does Sirius."  
  
"Uh oh! Get 'em Lils!" Candice said.  
  
"No... not Sirius. He's like a brother to me."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's not hot," Grace broke in.  
  
"Oh shut up and let's go get on!" Lily said, trying to end that conversation. Sirius was like her brother!!  
  
Lily led the girls to the train and, with a promise to return to their compartment A.S.A.P., went to the Heads' compartment.  
  
It was splendid. It was decorated in red and gold for the Gryffindor Heads. There were couches and pillows everywhere, and they all looked superbly comfortable. Lily looked around for a sign of James, but found none. Instead she saw a house-elf in the corner of the room.  
  
"Umm... hello?" Lily said. At these words, the elf stepped toward her.  
  
"Hello," the squeaky voice said. "I am Reggie. If there is anything you would like, just ask and Reggie should try to get it for you, miss."  
  
"Well thank you, but I think I'm fine," replied Lily. "Honestly..." Lily thought to herself, "If that Potter does not hurry up..."  
  
And like an actor right on cue, James entered the compartment. His jaw dropped. "Whoa," he said to himself. "This is awesome..."  
  
"Yeah, it really is," Lily said, startling James. "I thought that you were going to be late, Potter, and I was going to have to give the Prefectorial speech all alone... What were you doing anyway?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well I was with Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot. You figure it out." James said airily.  
  
"Ah, pranking. I can't wait to see what Sirius' mind came up with this year," said Lily.  
  
"It was a good one, I have to give him that... I'm thirsty. Is there anything to drink around here?" At that remark, the elf named Reggie ran to James with a butterbeer in his hand. "Ah nice service," James said, as he took the butterbeer.  
  
Lily scoffed. "Potter, you're so ungrateful! Now c'mon! We have to go talk to the Prefects."  
  
Lily stomped out of the room, leaving a confused James standing there.  
  
After speaking to the Prefects, James led Lily to the compartment that held all of their friends. When they entered, they found all of their friends enjoying a game of gobstones, but they looked as though they had just played Exploding Snap. All of them were covered with ash and Sirius was missing an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm glad they grow back quickly," Sirius said when Lily pointed that out.  
  
The train ride back to Hogwarts was by far the best one they had. They talked about their summers and the year to come. "By the look of things, this year is going to be a great one. Even if I do have to spend it with James Potter," Lily thought, as the train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station.  
  
Ok- it's done and it'd much longer than the last one. Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	3. Dancing Fairies

Alright- thanks for my reviews, Charmergirl07 and Tinkerbellhp07! I hope to get some more soon!  
  
5463892()- Yeah! Any story by Tinkerbellhp07, Solarism, or Lamina Court is great! I hope you enjoy them!  
  
Lily and James left the others and made their way to check that the Prefects were doing what they were supposed to. After being satisfied with what they saw, they headed toward the horseless carriages to find their friends. "Where do you think they are? Waiting for me, I suppose..." James said.  
  
"Us. Waiting for us, Potter. Do you always have to be so big headed!?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well actually, I do have a rather big he-"  
  
"Shut it, Potter," Lily interrupted. Lily and James couldn't find the gang, so, expecting they were already in a carriage, got into one themselves. Soon they were joined by their fellow Gryffindor 7th year, Arabella Figg, and a Gryffindor 6th year named Melissa Ponder.  
  
"How was your summer, Ara?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not bad. I visited my aunt and uncle in Surry, but that was about all," answered Arabella.  
  
"What about you Melissa?" James asked the 6th year with a wink. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Fine, thanks," replied Melissa. "I hope yours was good, too, James," she said with admiration.  
  
"Yes it was. I was made Head Boy, did you know?" James questioned.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful!" squealed the younger girl. Lily scoffed. James was ALWAYS flirting with girls, no matter what. Lily never really had a problem with Melissa, but there was something about her that was annoying Lily at the moment.  
  
The carriage soon reached the stunning castle of Hogwarts. Lily couldn't wait to get into the Great Hall and settle herself down at the Gryffindor table. It had been such a long time since she was there last. James and Lily entered the hall with Arabella and Melissa, but left them to go sit with their friends at their usual spot about halfway down the table. Lily sat herself down in between Nicole and Candice, and James opposite her, in between Remus and Peter. Lily was still scowling James. "Why does he have to flirt so much!?" she asked herself.  
  
Lily looked at the front of the hall to the staff table. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, was seated directly in the middle. "There's something different about the staff this year," Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Looks like that's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus said, as though he had read Lily's mind.  
  
"Hmm. She looks awfully young..." Sirius said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.  
  
"Don't even think like that Padfoot!" James said as he hit Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, man, she's hot," Sirius said as he hit James back. Everyone laughed, but no one noticed how Candice blushed. "This is the way it's supposed to be," thought Lily.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and the crowd watched as Professor Minerva McGonagall led a group of nervous looking first years to the front of the hall; all talking stopped. She exited and momentarily returned with a stool and an old hat with a rip near the brim. Everyone in the hall, other than the first years, knew that that hat was the Sorting Hat.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, making the first years jump. "When your name is called," she began, "step forward. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." A few of the first years nodded; others looked too scared to move.  
  
"Do you guys remember our sorting and how scared we were?" asked Grace.  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad it was raining when we crossed the lake and my robes were wet. I doubt I would be this popular if everyone knew that I had peed my pants when Minerva called my name," Sirius replied.  
  
All of the others groaned. "Padfoot, you could have left that out!!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, what's with these nicknames? Are you guys going to tell us what they mean, or make us live our lives trying to figure it out?" Lily asked.  
  
"SH! After the sorting!" James whispered. Oh how Lily despised him...  
  
"Aberforth, Michael," rang Professor McGonagall's voice. A rather large boy walked to the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Look at all those little brats up there! This is going to take FOREVER!" Nicole cried.  
  
"I know!" agreed Sirius. "I'm HONGRAH!"  
  
"Uh... you're what?" James asked, with a questioning look at his friend Sirius.  
  
"You know, hungry..." Sirius replied, glancing to his friends.  
  
"OHHH!" the guys said in unison.  
  
"Shh! This is our last sorting, and I want to see it!" Lily said with a hint of aggravation in her voice. Oh how James wanted her to be his.  
  
The group watched the sorting until finally "Zanker, Lauren" was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
The talking in the hall ruptured once the sorting was over, but died away quickly as Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now, before we get too distracted by our fabulous feast, I would like to introduce the new addition to our teaching staff. We are delighted to have with us this year Professor Grant, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
There was a polite applause before Dumbledore said the magical words: "Tuck in!" Food appeared magically onto the golden plates that lined the House tables. Now usually at this, Sirius would be stuffing his face with whatever was on the plate closest to him, but he was looking at Candice as if he wanted to ask her something.  
  
"Did he say Professor Grant?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah... yeah he did. That's my sister," said Candice.  
  
"Why didn't you say something when I was talking about how... nice looking she was?" Sirius questioned.  
  
Candice laughed. "C'mon Black. You can't honestly think that no one's ever thought my sister was pretty before, do you? Trust me, I'm used to it."  
  
Sirius nervously ran his fingers through his hair (A/N: AHHHH! I wanna see!). "Yeah, well I'm sorry. I know that had to be weird..."  
  
"No. What's weird is there being food and you not eating it. You better eat, Black, or I'm going to die of shock," Candice said, faking a heart attack.  
  
"You both better start eating; the food's going to get cold if you don't," Remus said.  
  
"Thanks Mum," Sirius replied, with a glance to his friend. "You know, Candice, you kind of favor your sister."  
  
"Shut it, Black."  
  
When the feat was over, Lily and James made their way to the staff table, but not without interruptions of course. To Lily's displeasure, about every two feet, another girl would stop James just to talk. About the fifteenth time it happened, Lily just left and walked the rest of the way by herself. James reached the table about three minutes after Lily. Dumbledore then told them about the Heads' bathroom and the password to his office (sherbet lemon), in case they needed him for one thing or another.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Lily and James started the trek to the Gryffindor common room. "Alright, you still haven't explained those stupid nicknames to me," Lily said to James in an eager voice.  
  
"Well, maybe, if you'd be a little nicer to me, Evans, I would be a little more eager to explain these kinds of things to you," James said with a smirk.  
  
"Bloody hell, Potter! Is it hard being the world's biggest prick or does it come naturally to you?" asked Lily.  
  
The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Lily thought about how much she despised Potter, but couldn't help but think about him. "Damn Potter!" Lily thought to herself. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be thinking about him! ...Well obviously I wouldn't, but still!" Lily's thought distracted her from everything. She didn't even know that she and James had reached the common room entrance until James said:  
  
"Dancing fairies."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Dancing fairies. You know, the password," James replied. "Honestly Lily, you need to get out more." At these words, the picture swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. It was a marvelously decorated room, in the same colors as the Heads' compartment on the train. There were plush sofas and chairs, and there was also an inviting fire, that didn't give off heat during the summer months. And here is where they found their friends.  
  
"I'm so glad to be back here. I've missed this place so much!" Grace said, beaming.  
  
"I know, Grace, me too," Remus replied. "I'm so glad to be back that I'm going to go check out that 7th grade boys dorm... And that bed."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Moony. Wormtail, Prongs, are you coming to?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Last one there's a pile of owl droppings!!" Peter said as he ran toward the stairs.  
  
The girls laughed at the sight of the boys acting like they were back in first year. The girls laughed harder as Peter rolled down the stairs, and laughed their hardest as they heard Sirius yell "AHA PETE! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE THE DROPPINGS... AGAIN!"  
  
The girls were still laughing as they made their way up to their dormitory. "Those guys will never change," said Nicole.  
  
"No they won't, and that's awesome," Candice said.  
  
"Candice, what's the deal with you and Sirius. You know he hit on you earlier at dinner?" Grace questioned.  
  
"Ok, first it was Sirius and me, now it's Sirius and Candice!" Lily said. "You guys just want Sirius with someone don't you?"  
  
"Well it would be a nice little change, wouldn't it?" said Grace as she opened the door to the 7th year girl's dorm.  
  
"Well, if not you, what about your sister?" Nicole asked with a laugh.  
  
Ok- so that's done. wipes brow It took me long enough, but it's done! Please, please, please review!! Thanks!!  
  
-JeSs- 


	4. New Love Interest

Hola guys and girls! I hope this update finds everyone well. I know I am... Well, I guess I am. Actually I'm... but never mind that lol. Let's just get on to the thanks and then onto the story!!  
  
Ginny- Thanks for the review!  
  
Julia- Thanks! I thought it was great too! Lol  
  
Druid of the Moon- Good guess on those pairings! One of those pairings hadn't even crossed my mind, but I might try it out! Thanks for the idea! Keep reading and find out what happens!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams- Cute name! Thanks for the review!  
  
Cherryblossom644- Thanks Paige! I hope you continue to read!  
  
Melissafer- Ok- you are not getting on my nerves lol. I didn't even mean it like that! It's cool that you think I'm like Lily... heh, I'm gonna take your man! HA! Just kidding! And as for dancing fairies, I had to. It was just there lol. XoXo!  
  
--  
  
"Bloody hell it's early," Remus groaned as he settled himself down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the following morning. "Anyone else wanna skip today?"  
  
"I'm with you, mate!" Sirius said as he sprung up from the table.  
  
"Sit your ass down, Sirius. It's the first day of term! You have to go! Plus, you can't miss Jeni's class after lunch," Candice said.  
  
"Jeni?" Peter asked with a quirked eyebrow. "And Jeni would be...?"  
  
"Oh, Professor Grant's class, I mean. It is going to be so weird having my sister teach me Defense. I'm used to her telling me about guys and makeup, not boggarts and vampires..."  
  
"It'll be ok, Candice, dear. Just sit by me and everything will be dandy!" Sirius said with a wink.  
  
"Ok, Black. I'm scared now," replied Candice.  
  
At the flirty comment from Sirius, the other girls exchanged "We Told Her" glances. Candice seemed not to notice, but Lily was sure that she must have.  
  
"Well I'm headed off to class," Grace said. "Girls?"  
  
"Girls? Why not 'Guys'? That's sexism, little missy," Remus replied with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remykins! Would you like to accompany me to class?" Grace asked, with a pouty face.  
  
"Now how can I resist that?" Remus asked as he left the table and joined Grace.  
  
"Honestly. I could in a heartbeat!" Nicole said jokingly.  
  
"Oh- you're dead, Hilt!" Grace yelled before chasing Nicole up and down the rows between the house tables and out of the Great Hall. Laughing, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Candice followed.  
  
"Hey Potter. Why are you being so quiet?" Lily asked when the others left.  
  
"No reason," James replied.  
  
"James, I've known you since first year, and I don't think you've ever sat through a whole meal without saying something!" Even though Lily didn't like James, she didn't like to see him upset. It just wasn't in his character; it was kind of unnerving, if the truth be told.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"C'mon! Please! I don't like you this way!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Well honestly, Lily, I didn't think you liked me any way." And before Lily could reply, James was stamping out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lily left the Great Hall by herself about a minute after James did. It was so uncharacteristically like James to be bothered by the way anyone felt about him. His reaction in the Great Hall confused Lily greatly. She knew James didn't care too much for her either. But she couldn't hide those new feelings she felt for James. She wondered if maybe his feelings were changing too.  
  
During Charms, Lily decided to ask the one person who knew James's feelings better than James knew them- Sirius. "Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, my precious flower. What can I help you with today?" Sirius asked in his most debonair voice.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you could meet me in the library during lunch... I kind of wanted to ask you something," Lily replied.  
  
"Sure Lils... you look serious. Is everything, ok?" Sirius questioned with every hint of joking in his voice now gone.  
  
"I hope so," said Lily.  
  
"Mr. Black, Miss Evans, do try to pay attention, will you?" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick. Sirius and Lily turned around, both in deep thought about what was upsetting Lily.  
  
The rest of the day's first half of classes, Transfiguration and Potions, went without anything exciting happening, except when Professor McGonagall transfigured herself into a cat, and when the Potions Master, Tuttle, took 30 points from Slytherin. Snape accidentally knocked over Malfoy's cauldron, and Malfoy, in retaliation, purposely knocked over Snape's. It was quite a riot for the Gryffindors.  
  
When lunch came, Lily quickly stopped by the Great Hall to grab an apple, then retreated to the library to meet Sirius. If anyone knew what was bothering James, Sirius would. When she entered, she knew exactly where he was- right in the middle of a group of giggling girls. Lily marched over to Sirius. "Excuse me girls! Yes, I need to speak to Sirius. Please move!" Lily said as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Sorry girls, I must take precious Mr. Black away. We had a prearranged date!"  
  
At the word "date" all of the girls turned around and sulked off. "Lils... you just removed about 15 girls from my fan club! No who's going to love me like they do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The other 100 girls in your fan club?" Lily replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about them..." he said with a grin.  
  
"But anyway, that's not why we're here..." Lily said as her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lily, why are we here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering about something and I knew that you were the only person that would know about this certain thing and it's been bothering me all day and I want to fix it," Lily ended abruptly. "Well?? What is it!?"  
  
"Lily, hun, you have to tell me what it is your talking about before I can answer you," Sirius said slowly.  
  
"Oh... sorry. Ok. This morning at breakfast, James was being really quiet. And I asked him what was wrong and he just kept saying nothing. And then he said something about me not liking him, and he stomped out of the Great Hall..." At this, Sirius relaxed in his chair. "What... why do you have that smug look on your face?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I just wondered how long it was going to take anyone else to notice how sullen he was being. I'm just really glad that you were the first," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, why?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Because, flower, the reason is you."  
  
"What?" Lily said perplexed.  
  
Sirius sighed. "I wish I could tell you more, Lily, but it's not my place. You need to ask Prongs about that one."  
  
"Sirius, you know James better than James knows him! It would be a lot easier for you to tell me," Lily pleaded.  
  
"Just ask him if you really want to know," replied Sirius.  
  
-  
  
Lily and Sirius met up with the others in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They chose seats closer to the front; they all wanted to pay attention to the class today. A few catcalls were heard as Professor Grant walked into the classroom. It was true she was very pretty. She had Candice's long, wavy hair, but her eyes were very different. They were a bright green. Obviously, Candice and her sister had a different parent's eyes.  
  
"Thank you all for that... nice greeting. But in the future, please restrain yourselves from it," Professor Grant said. "I am Professor Grant, you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I ask that you show me the same courtesy that you showed your last Defense teacher. Any questions?" she asked. Arabella Figg's hand flew into the air. "What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Arabella Figg."  
  
"And your question?" asked the professor.  
  
"Are you related to Candice?" questioned Ara.  
  
Professor Grant smiled. "Why, yes I am. She is my sister. Now are there any questions about the class?" Everyone's hand remained on top of the tables or in their laps. "Ok, well on to teaching. As some of you may know, Voldemort," some people flinched, "or the Dark Lord, is growing stronger. More murders are being committed in his name, and many people are switching to the Dark side. In this class, I will try to teach you ways to protect yourselves against the Dark Lord and his followers. Now, do you all know the disarming spell?" And the class went on from there.  
  
-  
  
That night at dinner, Candice and the others discussed her sister's class. "It was a great class," Grace said. "I think that we're going to learn a lot about defending ourselves this year."  
  
"Yeah... I didn't know Jeni knew so much about the Dark Arts. It must have been all that studying she did in America these past two years," said Candice.  
  
"I enjoyed that class too," said Sirius. "It was mighty fine..."  
  
"Padfoot! Is that all you think about?" Peter asked.  
  
"Um... well, yeah," Sirius replied with a laugh.  
  
"You're awful, Sirius," Nicole said with a hint of humor in her voice. The rest of dinner was silent, except for the scratching of silverware on the fabulous gold plates of Hogwarts. After their meal, the friends headed up to the common room.  
  
"Hey Prongs, fancy a game of wizard chess?" Remus asked after they had crawled through the portrait hole.  
  
"No, not really, Moony. I have to talk to someone. I'll be right back," James replied. But he wasn't 'right back'. James had wandered over to the table of Melissa Ponder, the sixth year that he had shared a carriage with the night before, and her friends. James and Melissa talked for an hour or so before James returned to his friends by the fire. There was a smug look about him.  
  
"James, what's up?" Candice asked as James settled into a chair beside her.  
  
"I, James Potter, has found a new love interest," James said without one look in Lily's direction.  
  
--  
  
I am done... BUHAHAHA! Please review and tell me what you think!!  
  
-JeSs- 


	5. Dreams and Neon Signs

**Ok I got the sorriest amount of reviews ever!! 2. 2!? What's with that!? Hopefully this chapter will spark some more people's reviewness!  
  
Queen of Day Dreams- Trust me, it will all work out! Lol  
  
Mel- my faithful reviewer... I love you, my hash sister! Lol! Oh- and thanks for teaching me about the whole bold/italics thing! Lol!**  
  
--  
  
Surely Lily hadn't heard what she thought she had. There was no way that James Potter could get over her! Plus, he couldn't stop liking her just when she realized that she had feelings for James too. Finally, Lily snapped out of her daze and looked around at the rest of the crew. They, too, seemed to not comprehend what James had said.  
  
"You what?" Sirius asked after a one-minute silence.  
  
"I have found someone else. Someone so awesome!" James sighed. "You guys ought to meet her. She's pretty cool." At this remark, Lily's head spun.  
  
Sirius glanced over his shoulder and looked at the 6th year. "And she's not bad looking either," he said with one of those smirks he was famous for. Everyone groaned.  
  
"That really is the way your mind thinks, isn't it Padfoot?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's 7th year, and you've just figured that out? Thanks for really getting to know me Wormtail," Sirius said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well, I mean... you know!?" Peter pleaded. Everyone laughed and then headed off to bed. Lily was glad of that. These thoughts about James being with someone else just killed her.  
  
As Lily approached the stairs to the girls' dormitories, someone called her back. Lily turned to see Sirius jogging towards her; he had a look of caring in his eyes. "Are you ok, Lily, love?"  
  
Lily tried to hide her pain. "Of course, Sirius. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Honestly, Lily. After our conversation in the library, do you really think that I wouldn't know the feelings you have for Prongs?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"What? ...Well... I mean, was it _that_ obvious?" Lily responded.  
  
"Yeah, actually, it kind of was. But don't worry," he added, seeing the look on her face. "I'm sure no one knows except the genius that is me!" Lily forced a laugh. "Hey," Sirius said calmly. "This Melissa thing is just a phase that should pass soon. Don't worry, flower."  
  
But how was she not to worry. She had just realized that she had feelings for a boy that had liked her for forever! And now he found someone else. _Ugh, this blows_ Lily thought.  
  
Once she reached the 7th year girls' dorms, she didn't feel like facing her friends. She was down in the dumps and realized it, but Sirius was the only one that knew her feelings for James. She really didn't feel like being questioned about it right now. She leaned her head against the door, thinking about another place to go. The only other place would be the common room, which was full of late night visitors. She wouldn't go back there. And then she heard something. Voices. Voices coming from her dorm room. She turned and placed her ear to the door.  
  
"What? You think Lily looked like that because what?" Nicole's voice said.  
  
"SH!" Lily recognized this voice as Candice's. "I said that maybe Lily's upset because James has moved on. Maybe she got some sort of happiness by knowing that James practically worshiped her. You know... like it gave her a _'James likes me so obviously I'm cool beans'_ feeling."  
  
"No way, Candice," Grace's voice said. "You have Lily all wrong."  
  
Lily silently thanked the other two girls for sticking up for her. She walked into the room, waiting to be bombarded with questions, but none came her way. She calmly walked over to Candice and stood before her. "Now," Lily said through clenched teeth. "Before you start jumping to conclusions about why I have a certain look on my face, you better ask me why I have that certain look on my face. And no, James does not give me a _'James likes me so obviously I'm cool beans'_ feeling. I thought you were my friend, Candice. True friends don't talk about their friends behind their backs. Could you have just asked me? Sure! I might not have answered you then, but you could have kept your thoughts to yourself, and sooner or later, I would have answered you."  
  
Candice sat wide-eyed. "Lily" was all she managed to say before Lily stormed across the room, changed clothes, and got into bed. _Bloody hell, this has been a day!_ Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily was so angry with Candice, sad about the James deal, and pissed off at the world, that it was 2 am before she finally drifted off to sleep. But her sleep wasn't peaceful either. As Lily's dream started, she was walking out of the Great Hall toward the Forbidden Forest. It was bright... like midday. She tried to turn herself around, but her feet kept going forward. She new that anything in that forest was bad news. The farther she walked, the darker the sky got around her. She soon had to feel her way around, because she could not see anything. Lily heard something off of the trail and started going toward it. She wanted to know what it was. She knew that it wasn't good, but she still wanted it. Lily came to a clearing and stopped, looking in all directions. Something in the corner of Lily's eye made her turn. She saw a man dressed in lengthy, flowing robes. He had a hood over his head, and all she could see were these red slits for eyes.  
  
"Lily..." a cold voice said. Lily shivered.  
  
"How... how... do... how do you know my name?" Lily asked.  
  
"I know a lot about you Lily. And I know a lot about your future. And your posterity," the same voice said.  
  
"Posterity? Like my children?" Lily asked.  
  
The hooded man laughed. "Your child, you silly girl. Child. Would you like me to show you some of the things I know?"  
  
"No," Lily said. "I think I'll just go now."  
  
"DO NOT REFUSE WHAT LORD VOLDEMORT OFFERS YOU! You will see it anyway, just because you don't want to. You silly little mudblood!"  
  
Lily heard the man utter some sort of spell, and Lily collapsed on her knees. Her mind spun as if it alone was traveling by Floo powder. Then Lily saw herself, but much older, holding a baby. A messy haired man yelled at her: "RUN! HE'S COMING!" She knows that voice! But then she was looking at someone unwrapping a turban. "Seize him!" yells the cold voice. Lily's mind spun again and she was looking upon a chamber of some sort. Two fairly young boys were standing there. One looked unmistakably like James. The other had the words '_I AM LORD VOLDERMORT'_ in front of him. Then again, the scene changed; Lily was looking at an old graveyard. A short, squatty, stuttering man said, _"B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will...resurrect your foe."_ And the short man, dagger in hand, moved toward a boy tied to a headstone. Lily mind spun once more, and she was looking at what was the Ministry of Magic, and at the James look-alike and Lord Voldemort. Then she heard screaming.  
  
Lily woke up and realized that the screaming was coming from her own mouth. The four other girls in the dormitory were all standing over her, looking extremely worried.  
  
"Lily?" Nicole asked. "What are you screaming about?"  
  
"I... I... I don't remember," Lily said.  
  
"What?" asked Grace.  
  
"I had some kind of a dream I guess... I don't remember what happened. All I know is that it wasn't good."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're ok, Lils," replied Arabella. "You scared us so badly!" At these words, everyone got back into bed. In about five minutes' time, Lily heard snoring and deep breathing all around her. She knew she was the last one awake.  
  
As daylight crept in the window, Lily got up, dressed, and headed for breakfast. There was no one in the common room and there were only a few people in the Great Hall for breakfast, including the Marauders. When Lily walked in to the Hall, Remus called her over. "Seriously, Lily. You'll like this," he said to her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just wait for some Slytherins... you'll see."  
  
Slytherins seemed to move in packs. It was like they were scared of every other House. Or maybe it was just the Marauders. Whatever. Anyway, as Lily watched the door for Slytherins, she felt eyes on her. She turned to look and saw James turn his head. _Hm_... she thought.  
  
"AHA!" Sirius said. "Come on, through the door now, yes, good Slytherin!" At once, all of the Marauders started howling with laughter. As each of the Slytherins passed through the door, a neon sign appeared above their heads, each with a different insult. Some of these were "Bloody moron", "HUGE prat", and "Stupid, sulking wart-eater". It was obvious that none of the Slytherins could see the signs above each other's heads. By this time, everyone else in the hall had joined in with the laughter too. As everyone laughed and made more jokes at the Slytherins expense, Lily thought to herself. _I have a feeling today will be better than it's predecessor._  
  
--  
  
I'm done! And I hope to get some more reviews. C'mon people! I know what you're capable of!!   
  
-JeSs- 


End file.
